Together Forever
by fromBelgiumwithchocolatexD4
Summary: Hetalia crack pairings propose to their lovers! XD Hetalia doesn't belong to me. :
1. Ribbons

_Pairing: Iceland/Liechtenstein_

**-First of new series! D'AWWW!-**

Anni cautiously followed the ribbon through her apartment.

When she'd woken up, it had just been there, in place of her boyfriend, an Icelander named Emil. The ribbon was thin, but a gorgeous, vibrant red and she had the feeling that if she didn't follow it, she'd miss something important.

Then she saw the card.

It was hard, thick, and tied to the ribbon as its lifeline. It danced, inviting the petite Liechtensteiner to read it.

So she did.

"_Remember that time Puffin ate the chocolates we'd made for each other?" _the card laughed, and so did she, remembering the humiliation on Emil's face when he discovered his pet.

"I do." She said, before realizing she was alone. Emil had gone out shopping for groceries, or so he said…

She let the card dangle, and continued following the ribbon haphazardly strung around her apartment. Soon enough she came upon another card.

"_Remember when your brother almost shot me when he found out we were dating?"_ the card read. She giggled. Introducing your boyfriend to your brother wasn't a good thing if your brother was a trigger-happy Swiss man. She again let the card drop, and continued on, heart beating in anticipation of the next card.

And so they came, a dazzling symphony of memories, each card sweeter than the last.

"_Remember when MY brother insisted you could see the fairies when you said his artwork of them was beautiful?" _

"_Remember the time Matthias was drunk and tried to get me to strip for you?" _

"_Remember that I'll love you forever."_

"_Remember that I'm new at this."_

"_I really don't know how to say this…"_

She followed them to the big window in her kitchen, where the ribbon was cut, no trail leading anywhere anymore. Her face fell.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she whirled around, reaching for the knife she kept on the counter for cooking. A hand on hers stopped that.

Emil's violet eyes smiled at hers in a rare display of affection. He had a blush on his face, and seemed to be contemplating something. She smiled sweetly up at him, and their lips pressed together just as sweetly.

She felt something be pressed into her hand.

She broke the kiss to glance down.

Anni's legs lost the strength to stand up, and Emil caught her as she fell.

"W-what do you say?" the Icelander asked, one eye closed as for bracing himself for rejection.

"Y-yes. I do." She stuttered in reply.

Emil pried the ring from her fingers, and with a passionate yet simple kiss, slid it onto her finger.

"I love you, Anni. More than I could ever say." He said against her lips.

"I love you too, Emil." She breathed back.

**-AWWWZ!-**

Well, hope you liked this, and please review if you want to, and dedicated to Willow the Collie, thank you guys soooo much. :D

Hasta la Pasta!


	2. Hangman

_Pairing: FEM! England/Germany_

**-Ummm, let's try, shall we?-**

"A?" Alice asked, furrowing her brows at the hangman puzzle.

Ludwig nodded his head, and carefully wrote the letter "A" onto the puzzle. Alice smirked. She was getting better and better at this.

"C?" she said confidently, only to be rewarded by a chuckle and a shake of a head from Ludwig. She huffed indignantly.

"M!" she growled, and Ludwig nodded his head, a shy smile blossoming on his face.

She surveyed the remaining letters.

"M-A-_-_-_ M-_" she said, and her eyes glittered like the emeralds they were.

"E?" she asked, and now it spelled "M-A-_-_-_ M-E" she frowned.

"R?" she asked, and Ludwig nodded slowly.

"M-A-R…R…Y M-E?" she asked, her eyes widening in disbelief. Ludwig nodded once again and the stoic man got down on one knee, presenting the ring to his long-term girlfriend.

One second passed.

"_God, you bloody wanker, say yes before he thinks you don't want to marry him!"_ a voice hissed inside her head.

"Yes, Ludwig, I think I will." She said matter-of-factly, but could not stop the bear hug the German had rushed her in the next second. Her glasses were pushed up against her face as they kissed, but she didn't care.

She was in love with her fiancé.

That's all that mattered.

**-Well…okay.-**

Hope you liked it, and this is for Darcy Cole, thanks and please review if you want to!

Hasta la Pasta!


End file.
